Tome of Niesa
The Ombremage's Message Dear whoever is reading this: If you, somehow, have stumbled upon this book and managed to open it unharmed, then I suppose you must be family. The following pages are my recorded events of my Hogwarts years, and troubles that you will possibly face, being related to me. I believe it's possible that the person reading this may not be magical, but family, nevertheless. May you be whatever species, heed my warning: The Tome of Niesa has many, many secrets. And no matter who you are, you'll be in danger for as long as you possess it. No one will blame you if you drop this book and walk away. Honestly, I highly advise on the latter. But if you insist on delving into some of the darkest mysteries of Asian origin... Then I cannot stop you. also known as Lyssa's Dead= The page still smells of salty tears, and the handwriting is messy and smudged, even for Rheine. 7 August, 2024 Lyssa's gone. I got the email today. Assassinated. Some people get angry when someone they love dies. Some go on a grieving rampage. Some feel empty. Me? I don't know how to feel anymore. I got this thing from Dad - he sent it to me with the books - about a week ago. The time to open and write it in came too soon. The only person who could ever see through me is gone. I don't know what to think or feel anymore. |-|Platform 9 ³/⁴= The handwriting is notably less messy, but still somewhat shaky. 1 September, 2024 I'm on the train now, just waiting for it to depart. The pain has numbed a bit Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It's never going to stop hurting. My sister's gone. Nothing's ever going to change that. I have to put up my facade as usual of course. Unfortunately, I don't have my medication with me, so this is definitely going to be one heck of a ride. Need to find a way to smuggle them in, I suppose. KJ's been trying to alleviate the pain. He keeps trying to make me laugh. He's a good brother, you gotta give him that. The train's moving out now. I'll have to put away this jouriary (sounds like a good name for it) lest someone come in the compartment and catch me with it. |-|Frolicking with the Lions= The writing seems rather normal. 14 September, 2024 Got Sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat took its bloody precious time doing so, though. The House is OK. I guess I'm doing well in classes. Start of term is pretty eventful - a Ravenclaw walked out of Potions class. I lost and gained a couple of points, got scolded by some professors. There's this girl named Faith Bagman who's really good at classes. She's pretty much top of the class. I've been trying to get on her level, but she doesn't seem to like me. She's always glaring. Don't know why. Too tired to write much right now. Oh, and I possibly met my first acquaintance. Her name's Pelagia and she's really quirky. We're dorm mates...so yeah. One of my Dark Magic books nearly blew it when it fell on the floor and started glowing though. Thank God she didn't seem to acknowledge it. I've memorized more than half of the books Dad sent me already. They're kind of fascinating in a disturbing way. Also I've taken up looking into 5th year textbooks with my year workload. Professors say we have to be prepared for O.W.Ls or else. The practical part doesn't worry me much...but my memory may not be able to remember all the facts and figures. |-|Why?= The handwriting seems agitated and hasty. Ink blotches are splattered here and there. 6 October, 2024 I'm in huge trouble, I suppose. Faith lashed out at me in the middle of DADA, ganged up on me with some Slytherin girl, and then I walked out. My right hand is now bandaged. I think I may have punched more or less a dozen mirrors. Some of the shards I didn't manage to get out, but I don't even care. I don't understand why she hates me so much. I never did anything to her personally except be a know it all. Lyssa...I miss Lyssa. I miss technology. I wish there was some magical phone that could call her, and she'd make some sarcastic comments and make me laugh. But I can't, can I? She's dead now. KJ's letters are scarce. Seems like they keep getting lost halfway through his owl's journey. Contact is brief and is in pieces, so it's very difficult. I've been summoned to the DADA professor's office. Better get going. - As for my studies, I've advancing nicely if I say so myself. The facts and figures are hard to remember, but I've got the practical parts down pat. I've taken to studying higher level textbooks for fun. Applied for our Quidditch House Team as a reserve Chaser, but now I think it's in vain. The captain is Faith's older brother. Met a guy named Winston. He's from Hufflepuff, and was awfully nice about the fiasco in DADA. |-|A Bit Okay, I Guess?= 14 October, 2024 The meeting in the office went well. Professor Déonté let us off with a warning. Classes getting more and more hectic. Still studying advanced things for fun. Tried nonverbal magic. Didn't work, but I could have sworn my summoning charm kinda moved the quill by an inch. Met another Filipina in the library. Her name's Victoria. She's a regular Chaser for the Quidditch team. She's really nice, and even offered to help me out. Turned out I didn't need it after all, the captain was just late because of N.E.W.T studying and classes and whatnot. Officially a reserve Chaser now. I've been spending most of my time in the library, in my secluded corner. Few people ever find me. Study, study, facts and figures. It's really hard remembering them all. Spellwork is way too easy compared to memorizing. |-|Never Going To Be The Same= 25 October, 2024 Quidditch season has finally begun. My studying is going well - so far no drama with Faith. Fact and figures are buzzing around in my head, sometimes I get so dizzy I have to rest for brief periods in between study sessions. Spellwork, easy peasy as usual. Got news from home. Reynie's hurt, in the hospital, critically injured. Magical reasons, though. Tita is afraid it might be a werewolf....and I can't help but think what that might mean. Met some new people: a Slytherin first year who's really interested in COMC and a second year Ravenclaw named Owen Connor. I'm terrified. Undoubtedly terrified. If there's still a God out there, with me being a witch and all, I beg of you. Please, keep Reynie alive. Please. |-|The Hols and Match= Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. I've been switched in, meaning Victoria won't be playing. Met the Eskildsen girl at Blotts. She isn't so bad after all. Visited Reynie twice...I got hurt. He's a werewolf, but thank God he's alive. Hopefully I won't screw up too much in the only match I'll probably be in for the rest of the year. - We lost. Got a concussion. Still staying up late. |-|Cecilie and Herbology= Me and Cecilie have been...getting along, somehow. It's kinda weird. Winston's all angsty over his mother, so I've been keeping to myself. Haven't seen Victoria for a while now - she's probably busy. I think I'm starting to get the Wolfsbane right...honestly, I'm not so sure. It didn't turn green anyway. My studies are OK, I guess? What's with the teachers expecting me to auto-know three years of schooling I never had? Seriously, I got into another skirmish with Faith in Herbology. Got detention, got sent to Headmistress' office. - Oh, and ordered a Firebolt. It's pretty nice... |-|House Cup 2024= We won! Gryffindor won! It was a nice end-year party. Hufflepuff got the Quidditch Cup. Can't say I'm surprised, and besides, they deserved it. I'm packing things up now...Victoria asked me to the Quidditch World Cup this summer! I'm going to have to beg Dad to let me go. Besides, I've got a stick and getting Arnis training when I'm visiting..so why the hell not? |-|Quidditch World Cup= MERLIN. I'M NOT EVEN CLAUSTROPHOBIC BUT DAMN, THIS IS A LOT OF PEOPLE. I met Tori's family, at least her sister, and I have to say I love magic for making the tent bigger on the inside. (Doctor Who! I need to recommend it to Tori if she hasn't watched it yet...) Met a guy named Boyce Schmidt when wandering about. We had a good long chat before we parted ways...and what was I thinking? Calling him cute? What? Okay, so he is but...his self-esteem kind of reminded me of my own. Oh, and go me, I've finally learned to blush. Note sarcasm. Tori was pretty much flipping out when I got back. It was pretty late, so I can't really argue with her... THE BATS AND THE HARPIES WON! Harriers and Puddlemere are the favorites for the next two games, so this should be helluva interesting to watch. I've taken to bringing earmuffs in the games with me. Seriously, the fans are LOUD. I love Quidditch - it's the only sport I don't fumble too badly at - but seriously, my eardrums hurt. Wonder if I'll see that Boyce kid again? |-|QWC 2= Writing is hastily scrawled, almost to the point of becoming illegible. I'm not going to write anything down right now. That was too embarrassing. That was horrifically embarrassing. Oh my God I'm going to kill that guy. Actually, screw it, I will. So basically I did bump into that Schmidt kid again, and I oh so stupidly forgot to give back his coat. NowhisfamilythinksI'mhis....GODDAMNIT. I'm going to freaking kill something. A series of rapid cutting ink marks cut through the rest of the entry, presumably out of anger. |-|QWC 3= Rigid and blunt and shaky writing. Okay so I didn't kill him. I've already gotten hurt from riots and whatnot, and I guess I'm too tired to do anything else... Plus I realized what month it is. You'd think that after a year after it happened it would be all OK and swell, but no. It's still there and it's still my fault and nothing's ever going to change that. Writing this in the middle of the night with barely any light on. Jesus Christ, those fans are still going at it. The Harriers lost. The Bats and Harpies made it through. My eyes are drooping already which is weird...but probably stress? I don't know. I just really don't know anymore. |-|QWC 4= Handwriting is somewhat, but with a careful finesse some of the other entries do not possess. I forgot to mention last time that his siblings apologized (that Ansel is an ass though.) Blake seems okay...so we're all good now. The Finches got third, the Bats got second, and the Harpies WON the Cup. Latter two had a pretty epic smackdown in the last match...and there was actually some violence with all those broken limbs. We're packing up as I write. Can't wait to see Reynie again...Hope he managed the full moon without me. Tori keeps teasing me about that boy. Seriously, Tors? Seriously? Anyway, she's so getting married to that royal guy over back home. She's in denial. Oh well. I'm thinking of trying out for Chaser this year again, but maybe not as a reserve. I don't know though. Somebody else will probably be better at the job. Hogwarts looms ahead...my second official term. I've already crammed all four years into one and a half, and can now happily say I'm no longer behind in terms of theory. Spellwork has always been easy for me, so now I'm just rereading and memorizing and reading non-curriculum books or those above my year level. Of course, there's also the student drama. I really don't want to see some people. If it were only possible to just lock myself in the dorms for the rest of term. Hah, not so Gryffindor of me. I look forward to seeing Cecilie again, for some reason. And that Melinda girl...Wonder how they've both fared during the summer? I'm curious about how Winston is doing as well. Kale wrote. THEY'RE ENGAGED. Offered a bridesmaid position, didn't take it. I hope I can visit them sometime... |-|Hogwarts Again= The writing is near brutal, and if it weren't for the charms on the pages, they would have torn through and smeared ink over anything. Letters almost look like they've been slashed across the surface, and are just legible enough to be read without immense difficulty. I'm a f*cking moron. Everything's going fine, everything's okay. Then one little sh*tty thing happens and I flip. Totally. I'm sick of pretending I'm okay when I'm not. I'm not okay. It's my fault Lyssa's dead. It's my fault Reynie's a f*cking WEREWOLF. It's my fault my parents hate me and would rather have me dead. It's my fault that I'm such a f*cking liar to everybody. It's my fault I'm not telling Victoria what my real surname is. It's my fault I'm f*cking everything up. I don't want to get out of bed. I just want to stay here for the rest of the day but I can't, because classes are coming and it will be my fault all f*cking over again if I don't pass OWLs. I'm so tired of lying about how horrible I feel and I'm so tired of laughing and smiling when it's really, really forced. I'm so tired of being alive and dare I say it, being a witch. It's no secret I hate myself. Or maybe it is, and people just don't notice. But I do, and there's nothing that's going to change that. I'm sick, so so SO sick of pretending everything's alright. THE FIRST PART OF THE TOME IS CHARRED AND ILLEGIBLE. SOME PAGES HAVE CRUMBLED INTO FINE ASH. IT APPEARS TO BE THE WORK OF FIENDFYRE, BUT THAT IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY. 6/27/26= My name's Rheine Kassyra (ick) Niesa-Kögler. I'm sixteen years old. I can't decide on my favorite color, or favorite anything really. I have a crappy relationship with my mum. My dad thinks I'm a monster. I'm a gamer, and I've owned an AmuSphere since VRMMORPGs hit the markets. I'm an avid bookworm. I'm a nerd/geek, as far as stereotypes go. Oh, and I'm a witch. I started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry when I was fourteen years old. My parents, more specifically my dad, succeeded in keeping the secret from me. My family's been banned from every Asian wizarding school you can name, and seeing as we're Filipinos, it wasn't a stretch to stop the wizarding authorities from discovering that I was magical. Not that they would've tried, anyway. The Niesas were banished from the wizarding world back during my granddad's days. Why? I'll get to that later. My best friend is Victoria Iglesias Cecilie Eskildsen. She's in my year, but a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. How, I don't know why. A lot of people have delighted in telling me that I'm too much of a know-it-all to have landed in Gryffindor. I would agree with them, but not in the way they'd like. Right before I started Hogwarts, I accidentally caused the death of my sister. She wasn't really my blood sister, but it felt like it. I've never told anyone about that. It was my fault, even if people refuse to acknowledge it. Her name was Lyssa Megat. She was a Ravenclaw alumna, Malaysian, and probably the most brilliant witch I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was, as far as I know, naturally immune to the Cruciatus Curse and a seriously powerful Occlumens. That's why they killed her when she didn't cooperate. Oh, that information is confidential, but my brother (not blood related either) has connections. See, I don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw. As if I haven't besmirched Lyssa's name enough already. I don't deserve to be alive, but whatever. I'm not a good person. It doesn't matter how many times I try to be good - I killed someone. How do you make up for that? I don't know. That's the whole point of all this - to explain that I'm not a good person, I never will be, and it doesn't really matter how some things may seem. Appearances are so deceiving. I'm a carnivore. I hate vegetables. I'm kind of lactose intolerant. I have this habit of pulling at jewelry I'm wearing. I'm not pretty. I don't understand fashion. I hate the cold. I'm in love like with someone who's too good for me. I'm really good at Dark magic. Family thing, probably. My stepdad's a philanthropist. I live in Lincolnshire. I hate riddles. That's it for now. credit goes to Ellie for the page and Red for code Category:Rheine Kögler Category:Omnia Lesvos